


Black Cat

by AzMoAn



Series: SS AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Weiss Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Blake's attempted Prison Escape





	

Black Cat

* * *

 

AKA: Blake Belladonna

* * *

 

"She's escaped again!" A prison guard yelled.

"How does this one keep getting out?" Another asked. "I thought we always locked the door."

"We do, but I guess she used her semblance to get out."

"Well this is just-" The guard stopped talking.

Black Cat, Blake, took off her disguise and walked up to her still open prison cell and looked in at the terrified warden who had taunted her one to many times.

"Sorry Captain, but I want to get out of here." She started to slowly close the door, then slammed it shut. Immediately the alarms began to go off, and other prisoners cheered as the prison game began.

* * *

  
Age: 17

Height: 5'6" (1.68 meters)

* * *

 

So far no guards. That was a good thing. On the other hand every time she passed a prison block, the prisoners cheers grew louder. She wanted nothing more than to slam her fists against the glass and shout at them to be quiet. It wouldn't do anything though.

So far the only one not bothering her was the white haired rich girl in her own cell.

Come to think of it...Blake thought. I've passed her a few times.

"Try the air vent." The white haired girl said not even looking up.

Blake stared.

"They designed this place to be a maze." The white haired girl explained. "The air vents don't have that design. So try them."

"Why are you-"

"There she is!" A guard shouted over the alarm. "Catch her!"

Cursing, Blake leapt up from the ground into the vent above her.

It slammed shut behind her, and the last thing she saw was her shadow clone vanishing.

* * *

 

Semblance:Shadows

* * *

 

Climbing through the air vents was easy to evade detection, like that white haired girl said. But, the crawling was killing her. With her ears pressed flat against her head, Blake looked out of every opening, trying to find the her dear weapon, Gambol Shroud. And she saw nothing.

 _How many times have I crawled around in the vents?_ Blake thought before she heard creaking below her. Before the floor gave out Blake pulled her weight off the weak ventilation shaft.

"What was that?" A guard asked below.

"Not sure." Another replied. "I did hear that someone escaped from Cell Block SL though."

"Are you serious!?" The first guard shouted. "One of those monsters got out. Man I feel sorry for the guards there."

A disturbing childish giggle stopped the conversation. "I guess kitty went out for a stroll." A female voice said.

"You stay quiet." The guard said.

"Okay." There was the sound of someone jumping onto a bed then it was quiet.

Blake moved on, but she had some feeling she would meet the prisoner in that cell soon.

* * *

 

Threat Level: SL  


Note: If met, proceed with extreme caution. Prisoner hides talent to lure attacker into a false state of security. Was partnered with criminal Adam Taurus before being incarcerated.

* * *

 

A familiar gunshot, one from Gambol Shroud, made Blake move faster.

Someone was using it. And the cat Faunus was not pleased with that fact.

"You have got to try this thing!"

Another shot from Gamble Shroud.

"You're right. No wonder that cat always uses it." Another guard said. "I'd use it too."

"Maybe we should show how well we can use it, and we'll be able to take it out on patrols with us."

That was it.

Blake flew out of the air duct and kicked both guards away from Gamble Shroud. She grabbed the weapon and fired two shots near the guards.

One guard stumbled back, and noticing the alarm, pulled the switch.

Blake kicked him away, but the damage was done. The alarm started blaring again. With a growl, Gamble Shroud changes form and Blake charged. She began slicing down opponents with lightning speed and racing towards the exit.

"Freeze!" Blake kicked him and used the guard to propel herself over the wall guarding the prison.

* * *

 

To Defeat: Always have at least two partners or a fast reacting time.

* * *

  
A gunshot from below knocked Gamble Shroud out of Blake's hand. As it fell below, the cat Faunus tried to reach for it, but froze.

Below her was what seemed like the entire Atlas Military.

"Blake Belladonna!" One General up front shouted at her. "You are under arrest!"

I'm already in prison... Blake thought. She didn't notice the soldier behind her until they grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

"I'll be glad to take you to your cell in a straitjacket."

Blake glared at him.

_I almost got away..._

* * *

 

"General Ironwood," Winter Schnee approached. "The criminal that attempted to escape has been recaptured."

"Good job. Increase the security around the that one's cell." Ironwood placed the file on his desk.

I have an idea...


End file.
